


The Courage Of His Heart

by were_lemur



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-29
Updated: 2009-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbossa contemplates his mortality</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Courage Of His Heart

He's going to die. Again.

Barbossa stares down at his hand, imagining the skin drying, the tendons pulling tight. Of late, he's had a hard time _not_ seeing it wither. And since Calypso's done with him now, there'll be no coming back.

No reprieve. No escape.

No _hope_.

Terror leaves him empty, despair muffles the world.

"Captain Barbossa!" Elizabeth's voice cuts over the clamor and through the silence. "We need you at the helm!"

So there's still a fight to be had, and he decides he'll not be going down without one. He turns toward her. "Aye, that be true."

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite moments in AWE. It's that swing from stark terror to determination. I've been going through a rough time lately, and this moment -- with its reminder that courage isn't being fearless, but acting despite one's fear -- has been important in getting me through it.


End file.
